


To Balance Light and Shadow

by tstansetis



Series: Through Every Life We Live [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: M/M, Male Sheik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tstansetis/pseuds/tstansetis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The balance of light and shadow is a delicate one, to be certain. It walks a thin line, treads a dangerous path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude: A Shadow Summoned

_She was cold. Her body hovered in the starry sky, over her beloved kingdom. She could see it all - the castle, Death Mountain, Zora’s Domain, the small villages throughout the land...everything. All she saw made her heart swell with pride. The chill of the night surrounded her, ripping through her thin nightgown, through her entire body. She wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing to keep herself warm. Her breath was a thin cloud in front of her mouth as she looked down upon her lovely land of Hyrule. It was miserably cold, but… peaceful._

_And then, the calm of the night was shattered. The earth below her quaked violently - the walls around castle town crumbled, the people panicked and scrambled to avoid the rubble. She cried out, but no sound came from her throat. She could do… nothing. Nothing, to help her people._

_A thick curtain of darkness fell over the land, shrouding the castle from view. She reached out, trying her hardest to move closer, the triforce symbol on the back of her hand glowing brightly in the blackness. It was suffocating, all she could see was the light from her marking…_

_And then, there was a brightness like nothing she had ever seen. Such pure, holy light, that pierced the dark curtain, ripped it apart, sliced through it until nothing remained - until everything was, once again, peaceful. The light faded slowly, shaping itself into the form of a glowing golden wolf. The creature howled. She turned, facing the same direction as the wolf, and saw a figure nearby. A shadowy figure with the symbol of a bloody teardrop on its chest._

\---

The Princess gazed out at Castle Town from the window in her chambers, her blue eyes narrowed in concern. The images that haunted her dreams flashed in her mind - a golden wolf, a dark shadow, suffocating blackness - making her shudder and press her fingertips to her forehead.

It wasn’t an ordinary dream, that much was certain. She turned, her arms crossed over her chest as she gracefully took a seat on her bed. Atop the down comforter sat a large stack of scrolls, papers, and books - all containing legends of ancient Hyrule.

 _If I am to discover the meaning of this dream,_ she thought, opening one of the thick volumes, _I must see if anything similar has happened in the past._ She pulled the book closer, tucking her hair behind her ear as she carefully searched the old, torn pages. Her fingers skimmed the worn surfaces. She sat up, sighing and rubbing her eyes.

 _Nothing. Absolutely nothing._ Zelda’s patience was quickly wearing thin. She moved to stand. _Days of searching volume after volume, and still, nothing._

Then, she saw it.

On the bed, beneath the other volumes, was a worn and dirty book with the bloody teardrop symbol from her dream. She rushed to push the other books aside, the deep red of the symbol standing out against the blue cover. Zelda took the book into her hands, flipping through it as quickly as she could. Her brow furrowed as her eyes raked across the page.

 _The Sheikah._ She’d only heard of them in stories. They were ghosts in Hyrule’s histories - mentioned, but never seen, never explained. The symbol on the shadowy figure’s chest stood out as a beacon in her mind’s eye.

_“When a member of the Sheikah Tribe, sworn to protect the Hylian Royal Family, dies, their spirit is not sent to the goddesses. Instead, they are sent to The River of Death, where they may be summoned and resurrected by a member of the Royal Family who is in need of their protection.”_

Zelda looked up, her eyes shining with inspiration.

She’d found her answer.

\---

The dawn air was chilled and silent. Zelda pulled her hooded cloak a bit tighter around her body as she strode elegantly through the castle courtyard with her head held high, lips set in a thin line. In order for this ritual to take place, she would need assistance from someone she’d really rather not owe a debt to.

 _Politics, politics._ She had mulled for quite some time after discovering the Sheikah symbol, trying desperately to think of another solution - any other solution - but alas, she had come up empty handed. She’d heard whispers throughout the castle and the city of an old woman - a witch - living in Kakariko Village. A very old woman. Spells and incantations were supposedly her specialties - if anyone were able to assist Zelda in this endeavour, she would be the first to speak with.

She pulled herself up onto her horse with narrowed eyes and straightened her back, taking the reins in her hands and turning to her escorting soldier, Rawlin, as he spoke.

“Where to today, Your Highness?”

“To Kakariko Village.”

Rawlin looked a bit puzzled, but nodded, “The quickest route is through the eastern gate, then, ma’am. We should head out quickly, the weather doesn’t look too fair this morning.”

Zelda dipped her head once, waiting for the man to start ahead before nudging her mare with her knees, clicking her tongue to urge the horse forward.

The man beside her attempted to converse, and she obliged him as often as she could, but her mind was elsewhere as they rode into the little village at the base of Death Mountain. Rawlin rode in ahead of her, announcing her presence, prompting the villagers to peek out of their windows, and a small girl to come running out of the sanctuary, her eyes alight.

“Papa!” the child called, “Papa, it’s the Princess!”

Zelda smiled and waved regally to the little girl, who beamed up at her excitedly as a man emerged from the sanctuary behind her. The man smiled kindly at Zelda, bowing at the waist.

“It is an honour to have you visit our humble village, Your Highness,” the man’s voice was deep and low, more of a rumble than anything, “I am Renado, Chief Shaman of Kakariko village. What service may I be to you?”

“A pleasure, Renado,” Zelda dipped her head, smiling politely, “I am seeking one of the locals. A woman who specializes in spells and potions. Do you know of her?”

The dark-haired man nodded solemnly, “Ah, you seek Thea, it would seem. Unfortunately, she has not been here for many months. The goddess Nayru claimed her peacefully in her sleep.”

The princess tried her hardest to avoid looking absolutely crushed. She sighed, pressing her fingers to her temple, “I had feared that,” she admitted, “but I had hoped that the whispers of immortality were true.”

“Ah, yes,” Renado chuckled a bit, “we were beginning to wonder, ourselves. If it is a potion you are after, I may still be able to help-”

“...I would actually like to request a private audience with you, if you do not mind, Renado.”

He looked surprised, but nodded.

“Anything I can do to help, Your Highness.”

Zelda slid carefully from her saddle, brushing her skirt off and straightening her posture a bit, “Rawlin, I shall return in a moment. Please, do keep an eye on the horses for me.”

The soldier in question looked up from his position - kneeling on the ground and chatting animatedly with the little girl from before - and blushed, looking sheepish, “Yes, ma’am, of course.”

\---

“You wish to know about the Sheikah?” Renado tilted his head, one eyebrow raised in surprise, “No one has known much about them for a very, very long time, Princess, they died out ages ago-”

“More specifically, Renado,” Zelda quickly interrupted, “I would like to ask you about something in this book…” She pulled the book from her cloak, holding it out, “The River of the Dead. Do you know of it?”

The man looked uneasy, “I...have heard tales.” he admitted, “However, I do not think it would be wise to tread that path…”

“Do you know how it works?”

“...I know of the ritual, yes.”

“I need to know, Renado. This is vitally important.” Noting Renado’s hesitant expression, she backpedaled a bit, “I would never ask you to participate in this ritual. I could not - that would be much too much. I only need to know what to do.”

The Shaman turned his back to her, clasping his hands behind his back and taking in a deep breath, and Zelda began to worry that he would not help her. She was already desperately searching her mind for alternatives when he suddenly spun, giving her a very serious gaze.

“I do not feel that it is wise,” he said, “however, I can see that it means much to you. I will help you gather the materials that you will need and teach you the spell.” The princess sighed in relief, opening her mouth to speak before being interrupted by the man’s harsh gaze, “But you must be willing to deal with the consequences. You are disturbing the rest of a very weary soul. Be aware. Be patient.”

She nodded solemnly, “Of course. I understand.”

Renado searched her face, his eyes harsh. He nodded, satisfied, and started to turn away from her, walking toward the back door of the sanctuary. “Follow me, please, Princess.”

She did as he asked, following Renado outside and in the direction of the Spirit’s Spring of Eldin. The man led her up a narrow pathway, inside a cave that took them behind the spring. Sunlight streamed into the narrow canyon, a beautiful reflection off the clear surface of the water.

“In order to call a Sheikah from the River of the Dead,” Renado began, turning to face the princess again, “You will need three key items. The bones of the Sheikah you want to resurrect, a bottle filled with the Tears of the Great Fairy, and the legendary Lyre of the Goddess to play a mystical song called The Nocturne of Shadow. This melody will awaken the spirit of the Sheikah warrior.”

The princess nodded, brow furrowed, “where do I find those things?”

“The bones of most Sheikah are buried in The Hidden Village, above an ancient, sacred Sheikah site known as the Shadow Temple. That is also where you’ll find the Lyre. An old woman named Impaz will be the one to assist you with the spell. I, however, will be able to help you with the Tears of the Great Fairy.”

“That is a relief,” Zelda smiled a bit, “where will we find them?”

“Here.” Renado gestured to the spring, “the Spirit’s Spring is one of the many places that the Great Fairy can travel to. Her tears hold healing magic. I have a bottle here,” he pulled a small vial from his vest, “but I thought it best to show you where you can find them, as well.”

She nodded, looking down, “I appreciate that.”

Renado held out the container, and Zelda took it gratefully.

“I assume you know where the Hidden Village is located?”

“Yes,” she sighed softly, “It is kept close and secret in the Royal Family.”

“I recommend leaving quickly, you will want to get there before nightfall.” Zelda nodded, standing a bit straighter and taking a breath before turning on her heel and starting back down the pathway. “And Princess?” she turned, raising one eyebrow, “Do be cautious. As I said, you are disturbing the rest of a very weary soul.”

Zelda nodded once more, “I will.”

\---

“Princess.. if I may…”

“Speak freely, Rawlin,” Zelda turned her head to meet the soldier’s eyes, “it is only the two of us here.”

The man ran a hand through his sandy hair, the tips of his ears turning a bit red as he shifted his shoulders to rub the back of his neck, “Yes… um, right… well… you haven’t told me exactly what we’re doing, Your Highness, and -”

“Rawlin.”

He blinked at her, his brown eyes wide and confused, “Yes, ma’am?”

She smiled a bit, “Call me Zelda when we are alone.”

“... right.”

Zelda laughed softly, turning back to face the path ahead before speaking.

“As for what we are doing… it is nothing to concern yourself over. I am doing a bit of research.”

Rawlin nodded, pursing his lips and wrinkling his freckled nose, “If you say so, Zelda.”

They rode in silence for the next few moments, simply enjoying each others company as they traveled. As they neared the entrance to the Hidden Village, Zelda let out a breath.

“We are nearly there. Rawlin, I need you to stand guard outside the village. Make sure that I am not disturbed while I am there.”

Rawlin looked a bit puzzled, “You don’t want me to come with you?”

“Not this time, darling,” she smiled a bit, “It will be alright. There is no other way into the village.”

He hesitated, but sighed, nodding and dismounting his horse, “Very well. I will await your return here. Be careful, please.”

She laughed, “I am always careful.”

As Zelda started up the path on foot, she could hear a strange song echoing off the stones around her. It was a sad song, the notes long and low on a flute, eerily hitting her ears as she made her way closer to the lost little village. Her eyes wandered.

“Hello?” she called, “Is anyone there?”

The song stopped, and a small figure stepped out of the shadows of one of the broken-down buildings.

“Is that the princess’ voice I hear?” an old woman’s voice, much louder than Zelda had ever heard someone of that many years speak, “I had a dream that you would be here soon, my dear. Come in, come in, I already have what you seek.”

Zelda stepped closer, raising one eyebrow, “Are you Impaz?” she asked. The woman nodded, extending her hand and smiling a bit.

“Come, child,” she said, “Together, we will summon a shadow.”

 

\---

_Dark. Cold. Empty._

He had no way to know how long it had been. All he had was the chilled mist, the gentle current of air that rustled in his hair, gently blowing the strands around his face and shoulders. His body felt weightless, his breathing soft and calm.

And then, all at once, a raging inferno engulfed him, shooting through his soul, making him cry out in pain and causing his muscles to spasm. He was being torn from the River, ripped nearly in half as the notes of the Nocturne of Shadow echoed blurrily in his mind, rending the peaceful silence he’d grown quite attached to.

Instinct demanded he fight, and fight hard, to stay right where he was. He screamed, trying his very hardest to resist the violent grip of whatever it was that held him. The Nocturne only grew louder as he struggled. He opened his eyes, vision bleary, desperate to get a view of what was happening. He felt himself be wrenched from the mist, his back bowing as he clawed blindly at the unseen force that pulled him.

Everything went black.

And then, burning light stung his eyes, making him scream.

He shot up, gulping in air as though he’d never taken a breath in his life. Goddess, his lungs _burned!_

“... he be alright?” a soft voice faded in, startling him out of his daze and sending him into defense mode. He whirled, panting harshly.

 _“Who are you!?”_ he demanded, narrowing his blood red eyes at the two strangers by his bedside, _“What do you want with me!?”_

The women exchanged puzzled glances.

“What language is he speaking?” the taller woman asked, her bright blue eyes filled with concern, “I haven’t ever heard it before…”

 _Hylians. Not Sheikah._ he mentally berated himself, shaking his head.

“Who are you?” he asked again, this time in Hylian, and relief was clear in their faces. The woman who had spoken before bowed her head a bit, smiling softly.

“I am Princess Zelda. And this is Impaz. We have summoned you because we are in need of your help.” she tipped her head to the side slightly, “What is your name?”

“... my name is Sheik.” he said quietly, studying the princess closely, “... you do not seem like the princess I remember.” he frowned. She blinked.

“Well… I am not the same princess. We have never met before, Sheik. You have been in the River of the Dead for quite some time. The land of Hyrule needs you.”

“... the River…” he frowned, looking down at himself for a moment before looking back up at her with a weary gaze, “how may I be of service, Princess?”

 

 


	2. The Light and The Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here he was, again, where he had been a thousand times before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Have no good explanation for how long it has taken me to update this fic, other than "I have been working on world building for an entire series with this fic smack in the middle of it and have been trying to decide if I should continue updating this particular work or start uploading them in chronological order."  
> It is not a very good excuse. D:   
> Also, I would like to clarify right now that I LOVE MIDNA. But I do not think that she and Sheik would get along very well at the start of this adventure.

And just like that, here he was, once again preparing to guide the Hero on his journey. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath before glancing out the window at the palace courtyard. The orange hue that covered the castle blocked his view of anything beyond the nearest rooftop, but still, he would try to keep his eyes out for that familiar form, that flash of blonde hair beneath green.

_Will he know me this time?_ The thought plagued him, eating away at the corners of his mind, _Will I see recognition in his eyes, or will I remain a stranger to him?_

“Sheik,” a gentle voice called him from his distraction, “we must remain hopeful. The Hero will come for us.”

“Yes, Princess,” he nodded, “He always does.”

Shuffling from the corridor outside caught Sheik’s attention. He turned his back to the window, staring intently at the door and drawing a knife, for caution’s sake. Blood red eyes narrowed as the hinges creaked.

What he saw...was not what he had been expecting. Not at all.

An imp-like creature, riding atop an abnormally large, blue-eyed wolf, pushed past the large, wooden doors.

“Princess Zelda~” the imp cooed mockingly, making Sheik’s eye twitch in mild outrage, “I’ve brought someone that you simply must meet- oh!” she stopped as soon as she noticed Sheik. She tilted her head curiously, giving him a quick once-over before turning toward the bed, “I didn’t realize that you’d have company. Is now the time to be hosting dinner parties?”

“Midna, what on earth are you doing here!?” the princess stood, worry in her voice, “you should be somewhere safe!”

“I told you,” the imp - Midna - rolled her eyes, “I’ve brought your hero with me.” She gestured to the beast beneath her. Sheik froze as he made eye-contact with the wolf.

_Those eyes…_

The creature with the Hero’s eyes growled menacingly at him. His newly-reanimated heart nearly stopped.

“Be at peace, Hero,” Zelda knelt before the beast, extending her hand, “he is a friend.” The creature’s bristling fur settled against its skin. It looked up, tipping its head at the princess, as if awaiting her command.

_Just like the Hero._

“He’s been rather subpar, so far,” Midna hummed, examining her fingernails as she reclined on the beast’s back, “I’ve basically had to do everything for him. But he has potential.”

Sheik studied the imp and the beast carefully as Zelda explained. Zant, usurper king of the Twili, had made threats on the kingdom of Hyrule, straight to the Princess’ face. She had tried to fight him, but his Twili creatures had cut through her soldiers almost instantly. To prevent more death, she had surrendered her kingdom.

“The people of Hyrule live in ignorance,” she whispered, horror making her voice tremble, “they know only fear, now. Fear of a nameless evil, as they wander the streets as unknowing spirits.”

The beast hung its head, and Sheik swore he saw sadness in the creature's gaze.

"It's not such a bad life, is it?" the imp - Midna - made a soft noise, her hands locked behind her head, "at least they are safe from harm."

Zelda ignored her for the moment, her gaze fixed on the creature.

"You were imprisoned?" She asked after a moment. Sheik's eyes widened a fraction, his eyes snapping toward the beast's front paw, where the chain still hung. He felt anger swelling in his chest, forced himself to look away.

_Someone hurt him,_ he thought, gritting his teeth against a surge of emotion, _someone hurt the hero, and I was not there to protect him._

Midna laughed.

"He wasn't in there long," she smirked mischievously, tugging at one of the beast's ears, "I saved him. Didn't I?"

Zelda let out a long suffering sigh, shaking her head and standing up a bit straighter.

"Time has grown short." she murmured quietly, "The guard will soon be making his rounds. You must go."

"Go where?"

"Sheik will guide you out of the castle."

The Sheikah took a deep breath, nodding.

"Follow me, Hero."

_I will be your guide._

 

\---

 

Sheik did not trust the imp.

He had no basis for this so far, only a very strong feeling in his chest that Midna was not who she appeared to be. That feeling only increased when they finally reached a safe vantage point atop the battlements of Hyrule Castle.

“There is a way down,” Sheik murmured, “but it is rather difficult to navigate. You will have to follow my steps exactly -”

“OR,” Midna interrupted him, making the Sheikah scowl beneath the cloth over his face, “We could just do this.” the imp raised her arms over her head, snapping her fingers and opening a portal above them - one of the very same that Sheik had seen The Shadow King open mere days before.

“What-”

Midna simply grinned at him.

All at once, Sheik felt himself being yanked upward, into the sky, into the portal. Wind rushed in his ears, his heart racing. The Sheikah closed his eyes tightly, clenching his teeth to contain a surprised scream.

When he opened them again, he gasped sharply, his chest heaving with desperate breaths as he swayed on shaking legs.

“What,” the Sheikah hissed, whirling to glare at Midna with piercing red eyes, “did you just do?”

“Got us here faster than you could have,” she hummed, a wickedly mischievous smile on her face, “I don’t know if we’ll need you, guide, I think I can handle it.”

Sheik felt his face flush with anger.

“I am not here to help you,” he scowled beneath his scarf, “I am here to help the hero.”

“Yes,” Midna hummed again, and Sheik couldn’t recall ever wanting to hit someone more in all of his many lives, “and so am I. Looks like you’re stuck with me.”

“We will see.” he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. The Sheikah’s eyes fell onto the Hero - or, rather, the beast the Hero had taken shape of. The creature was studying him curiously, its head cocked to one side as it watched.

Sheik sighed softly, allowing his arms to fall back at his sides.

Midna yawned and stretched, “anyway, we’re here, now, and it’s almost dark. So, why don’t we see about finding you some suitable, hero-type weapons for when you get your true form back, Link? There has to be somewhere around here that we can get some.” The Sheikah felt himself bristle with poorly-contained jealousy at the casual way that the imp creature addressed the Hero. He gritted his teeth, narrowing his eyes at her, but of course, she paid him little mind, “Isn’t there a village nearby?”

The beast’s ears perked up sharply, and he looked around the clearing - as did Sheik, for the first time since they’d arrived. The water here was...unsettlingly bright, even in the darkness.

Ah. They’d landed in a Spirit’s Spring.

Sheik carefully stepped out of the pond, thanking Farore for his boots.

The hero bounced excitedly, taking Sheik’s step as a signal that they were heading off, and before the Sheikah could say anything, the creature took off, bounding down the narrow path through the forest, Midna letting out a startled yelp as he nearly threw her off his back.

The Sheikah stared after them for a moment before letting out a put upon sigh and hurrying to follow.

_Here we go again._

\---

 

“Aww, but it was so nice here in the twilight...what’s so great about a world of light, anyway?” Midna griped before retreating into the shadows to hide from the sunlight.

Sheik was instinctually inclined to agree - the Sheikah had always been people of the shadows, and the lack of bright light felt...comforting, somehow. Perhaps it reminded him of the River, perhaps it was something else entirely.  He’d known it was temporary, and yet, still, he found himself somewhat disappointed when the shroud covering the sunlight disappeared - though, unlike Midna, he would never voice such disappointments.

The Spirit of Eldin was speaking to the Hero, telling him of his destiny, the same speech that Sheik had heard (and given) a hundred times before.

Sheik’s attention, however, was not grasped by the speech.

No, his focus had been turned solely on the man standing ankle deep in the Spirit’s Spring. His clothes, a familiar forest green that made the Sheikah weak at the knees; his eyes a striking, feral blue.

_Thrice_ , it was happening again. He had not yet had a single conversation with the Hero, and already, he could feel his heart twisting at the man’s every movement; could feel his breath catch in his chest each time he glanced his way.

“A dark power rests in the temple deep within these woods,” Sheik glanced up, squinting at the light from the Spirit’s power, “is is a forbidden power. Long, long ago, I and the other Spirits of Light locked it away. Because of its nature, it is a power that should never be touched by those who dwell in the light. But this world weeps beneath a mantle of shadows, and there is no choice…”

Sheik’s brow furrowed a bit. He knew the location of the temple that the Spirit spoke of, but a forbidden power forged of shadows? No doubt what Midna was after. He could recall only one such legend in his very long lifetime, and...he was not thrilled at the prospect.

“If you would seek out this forbidden power, then proceed to the temple in the forest depths,” with those final words, the spirit disappeared, leaving glittering beams of light in its wake.

The Hero looked down at himself - as he had been for much of Eldin’s long explanation - and studied his seemingly unfamiliar clothing closely for a moment. Sheik stepped forward, intending to speak, to reassure…

“Well, well.” The Sheikah clenched his teeth at the irritatingly familiar voice. Midna appeared rather suddenly - _hidden in Link’s shadow,_ Sheik noted with a glare in her general direction - her typical impish grin on her face, “you’re the Chosen Hero and all that, huh? What a shame...I mean, maybe you’d rather just wander as a spirit like the rest of them, totally unaware of what was happening for all eternity, right?”

The Hero let out a laugh, shaking his head, “of course not, Midna,” Farore save him, the sound of Link’s voice sent shivers up Sheik’s spine, “someone has to save the day, right?”

“So brave,” Midna laughed, “so, what do you want to do, little hero? Should we head for the temple?”

“Perhaps we should ask our guide,” Link said with a smile, turning his head slightly.

And just like that, those piercing eyes were on Sheik, pinning him where he stood.

_Thrice damned,_ he swallowed, _I am utterly hopeless._

Quickly, he managed to pull himself out of his trance, and cleared his throat, shifting his weight to one side and crossing his arms over his chest. The temple.

“Yes. The Temple. Part of the power that you need to defeat the Shadow King will be there, Hero.”

Those blue eyes blinked at him curiously.

“Only a part of it?”

Sheik nodded again.

“Powers as strong as the one you are seeking out must be split into pieces when sealed away,” he explained softly, “in order to keep the foolhardy and the unworthy from seeking them out.”

Link tipped his head to one side, then smiled and nodded, “alright, then, Sheik. Lead the way.”

“Of course, Hero.”

_ Anything, for you. _


	3. The First Forbidden Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps, this time, it will be different...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know I said I was going to have this posted the week after Christmas, and I'm very sorry for the delay - I didn't have internet for about two weeks after Christmas, and then I had a con, so I was just super busy.  
> That being said, I wanted to get this chapter posted ASAP, so it's a little shorter than the other two, but there's a bit of extra fluff and pining Sheik in it to make up for that!  
> I know I didn't go into a lot of detail about the temple itself - honestly, I don't feel like that's really necessary? It's a game re-write, yes, but I think we all know the general formula of a Zelda temple at this point. If anyone wants me to go into more detail with the next one, just let me know, but for now I'm gonna stick with the formula of snippets of temple.  
> I hope you guys enjoy it!

Sunlight glimmered through the gaps in the trees, the chirping of birds echoing in the peaceful silence, the naturally tranquil state of the woods restored for the time being. Sheik showed the way, Link following closely behind him, trusting the Sheikah not to lead him astray.  
The familiar scenario made Sheik’s heart ache with longing.

_ Perhaps this time, it will be different... _

“So...Sheik,” Link’s voice was casual as he fell into stride beside the smaller man, who tensed in surprise, his train of thought cut off, looking up at the Hero from the corner of his eye.

“Yes, Hero?” 

“Would you mind telling me a little about yourself?”

Sheik felt his heart sink.  _ Or...perhaps not. _ He bit his lip for a moment before squaring his shoulders, tipping his chin up a bit. He turned his gaze back to the path as he spoke.

“I am of the Sheikah,” he said, “and I am here to help you. There is really not much else to say.”

“I think there’s plenty more to say,” Link chuckled softly. Sheik quirked a brow, amused, and glanced up.

“Do you?”

“I do,” the Hero gave him a charming smile, and Sheik felt his heart flutter and his cheeks warm. He averted his gaze as the man continued to speak, “for instance - how do you know the princess?”

“She...found me,” Sheik said slowly, “it is a very long story.”

“I think we have plenty of time,” Link insisted, his eyes kind and full of hope. 

The Sheikah let out a sigh. 

“...very well, Hero.” his lips twitched into a secret smile beneath his cowl at the way that Link’s face lit up, “Truthfully, I do not know your princess very well. I have known many Hylian leaders in my time, each unique in their own ways. However, some things about the princess never change. One of those things,” he looked up at Link, “is that there is always a Hero born alongside her. It is my sacred duty to guide that Hero, should he require it.”

Link stared at him curiously.

“...many leaders, huh?” he asked, tipping his head.

Sheik hummed, dipping his head in a nod. Link looked thoughtful, and after a moment, opened his mouth to ask another question, but was interrupted as they approached the sturdy gate that blocked the way into the deeper parts of the forest. Sheik turned to look at him, holding up his hand to stop the man from walking any further.

“Hero, before we proceed,” he met Link’s gaze, eternally grateful for the covering over his face, “I must tell you something very important. The monsters that you saw in the twilight were likely creatures from this world that were cloaked in darkness. They are still here. You must keep your guard up.”

The Hero blinked at him, studying his eyes, seeming to search them for something for a moment before he cleared his throat. Sheik could have sworn he spotted a light flush dusting over his cheeks as he nodded.

“Of course. I’ll be careful.”

“Then...let us continue,” the Sheikah averted his gaze, trying desperately to keep the relief from his voice, “the temple lies within the deeper parts of the Northern Woods,” he murmured, motioning for the Hylian to follow him, “this cave will lead us there.”

Link furrowed his brow, his gaze focused as he nodded and looked over Sheik’s shoulder and into the mouth of the cave, “Right.” 

The Hero set his jaw, stepping toward the cave with a sureness in his stride that made Sheik’s knees weak. 

\---

 

“At least we got your lantern back, Hero,” Sheik sighed, bending to pick the light up off the ground and brushing it off with his bandaged fingers, “I was beginning to think that that monkey would not return it.”

Link let out a laugh that made Sheik’s heart flutter, holding a hand out to take the lantern as he spoke.

“I wasn’t too worried,” he spoke confidently, reattaching the lantern to his belt, “they’re always making mischief in the village, but that one was definitely being helpful, not causing trouble.”

Sheik hummed thoughtfully, occupying himself by looking around the woods to avoid Link’s gaze, “I suppose you’re right, Hero. She brought us where we needed to go.”

“See?” Sheik felt his eye twitch as Midna materialized from Link’s shadow, her voice filled with laughter, “a monkey can do your job. I think I’m more than capable-”

“Of leading the Hero into certain danger?” the Sheikah spat, tone sharp as a blade, “Of course you are. I, however, would rather see him survive this ordeal.”

“Oh, well, aren’t  _ you _ in a mood,” the imp made a face, scowling at Sheik, “I got him through the castle alive, didn’t I?”

“What an accomplishment that was.”

“You-”

Whatever Midna had been about to say was lost to Sheik’s ears at the sound of a vicious growl from further up the path. He whirled, eyes widening a bit when he spotted the source of the snarl.

A golden, ghostly wolf blocked their path, glowing eyes trained on Link alone as it poised itself to strike. Sheik’s breath caught in his chest, eyes widening for a moment in surprise and curiosity before narrowing, his teeth clenched and fingers wrapping tightly around the handles of his throwing blades. 

He leapt, grunting as he let the weapons loose toward the creature, hoping to scare it off - but when he landed and spun, the wolf was still there, still stalking toward the Hero, its teeth bared in a frightening display. 

Link, himself, looked...remarkably unafraid, as the wolf began to circle him. Sheik felt his heart racing, expecting the Hero to draw his weapon, to chase the creature off in some fit of bravado.

But when the animal lunged at him, Link stood firm. 

The Sheikah cried out as the Hero crumpled to the ground, confusion clouding his mind as the wolf itself seemed to vanish into thin air. He shook his head, rushing to Link’s side and kneeling next to him, his hands hovering uncertainly over the fallen man’s. 

“Hero! Hero, can you hear me?” he searched Link’s face, swallowing and taking a deep 

breath before allowing his hands to touch the Hero, searching for any sign that the man still lived. Frantically, he grasped at the Hero’s wrists, reaching to find the pulse in his throat, his heart racing...

Just as suddenly as he’d fallen, Link shot up, gasping for breath as though he’d been drowning. His blue eyes were wide, pupils blown and chest heaving. He looked around, shaking his head as though to clear it, before his eyes fell to Sheik.

“...Sheik?” he panted, “You...you look as though you’ve seen a ghost…”

“What  _ happened _ !?” the Sheikah breathed, looking him over, “Are you alright!?”

Link stared at him curiously for a moment, blinking slowly before nodding.

“I...yes, I’m fine. I was…” the Hero reached up, touching his own forehead and furrowing his brow in confusion, “I’m not...quite sure where I was,” he admitted, “but I am here now.”

Sheik stared, confusion obvious in his scarlet eyes as Link stood, brushing himself off and stretching his arms over his head. The Hero looked back down at Sheik, who still knelt, and flashed a charming smile that made the Sheikah’s ears burn with embarrassment.

“Shall we...continue to the temple?”

“...of course, Hero.”

 

\---

 

The temple had been difficult - ancient riddles and puzzles meant to test the Hero’s courage were certain to be - but not nearly so much as the battle with the cursed plant creature. Certainly, the monster would not have been frightening on its own, but the forbidden power that had aided it made even Sheik’s skin crawl as darkness oozed from its defeated corpse.

His gaze turned on the Hero, who breathed heavily, slumping just slightly beneath the weight of the sword and shield in his hands.

_ He appears unharmed,  _ Sheik let out a soft sigh of relief,  _ thank the Three for small miracles.  _

The Sheikah took a step toward Link, intent on thoroughly examining him for wounds, when a crack resounded through the chamber. He spun, facing the shriveled plant, gritting his teeth angrily beneath his cowl. His fingers twitched for his knives as another ear-splitting sound ricocheted off the walls. From the corner of his eye, he spotted the Hero wearily raising his blade and shield once more, his crystal eyes narrowed in familiar concentration as he studied the plant closely. 

It shattered. 

Both men cried out in surprise, looking around the chamber, bewildered as the fallen creature’s body split into shards of shadow. The jagged pieces hovered forebodingly in the air around them, and the Sheikah furrowed his brow, tipping his head slightly to the side as he straightened his stance, studying one of the shards closest to him. He furrowed his brow. The intricate designs seemed...familiar, somehow, but he couldn’t quite place them.

All at once, the pieces began emitting a low hum. Sheik started, drawing his hand away from the shard as it began to tremble in the air. He locked eyes with the Hero, who inclined his head curiously, expecting Sheik to have the answer - as he had for most every question Link had had thus far. 

His quest had barely begun, and he already trusted Sheik completely.

The Sheikah felt his heart skip a beat at the realization. 

Sheik gasped sharply as a block of shadow whizzed past his ear. He jerked away from the sound, eyes darting around in surprise as the shards began to follow its lead, flying through the air with a surprising amount of speed toward the Hero. Sheik’s body jerked, every instinct screaming for him to protect Link.

But...they weren’t attacking the Hero, he realized. 

They were...reassembling.

The Sheikah frowned, his brow furrowed and eyes narrowing suspiciously as the mass of shards began to take shape. 

“Ah!” Sheik’s ears twitched at the sound of Midna’s voice. He glanced at her shadowy form from the corner of his eye, furrowing his brow as she laughed, “Well done! That’s exactly what I was looking for.”

As the shape finished forming, Sheik could sense dark magic seeping from its edges. Link reached out to touch it, and Sheik held his hand up.

“Hero, don’t.”

Midna eyed him suspiciously, but let out an impish little laugh as she snatched the shape away from Link with her hair. 

“He’s right, for once,” she snarked, “you shouldn’t touch it.”

Link tilted his head a bit, curiosity clear in his eyes, “...what is it?” he asked.

“It’s called a Fused Shadow,” Midna hummed, snapping her fingers to make the shape vanish before their eyes. Sheik quirked one eyebrow as she continued, “It’s what that Light Spirit of yours called a “dark power.” Remember? He said that we had to match the Shadow King’s power.” She stretched her tiny arms, yawning boredly, “There are two left, I think the other Light Spirits have them.”

“But what  _ are  _ they?” Link insisted, “How do they work?”

Midna laughed, “Maybe I’ll tell you, if you can find the rest of them~”

Sheik furrowed his brow. 

“Whatever they are, they are clearly too dangerous to hunt blindly,” he took a step toward Midna, “there is an evil aura about them, the Hero cannot touch them.”

“He doesn’t need to!” Midna crossed her arms, “You and I can handle them.”

Link blinked curiously, meeting Sheik’s eyes and freezing him in his tracks.

“If I can’t touch them,” he began, sheathing his sword, “why can you, Sheik?”

After a moment of stunned silence, the smaller man cleared his throat, averting his gaze to avoid meeting Link’s again as he spoke.

“I...I am a Sheikah,” he worked around the words, trying to ignore his fluttering heart, “we are people of shadows and magic-”

“Either way,” Midna cut him off with a yawn, “let’s get going. You two can talk on the road, but we need to find those other Fused Shadows before the Twilight completely covers your world, remember?”

Sheik shot her a menacing glare, but she simply giggled, floating away from the two and snapping her fingers. A portal opened on the ground beneath her, and she turned, gesturing toward it. 

Link blinked, looking between the imp and the Sheikah for a moment. His eyes landed on Sheik, and he offered a small smile, holding out his hand in a chivalrous gesture to guide Sheik toward the portal.

“You didn’t seem to like it very much last time,” Link explained with a sheepish grin, “so…”

_ I...should not get my hopes up, _ Sheik told himself as he accepted the Hero’s hand, unable to keep the smile from his own face, and ever grateful for the coverage of his cowl as they stepped in unison toward the portal on the ground,  _ he is just being kind. _

Try as he might, however, he couldn’t ignore the familiar tingling in his fingertips as their skin brushed. 


End file.
